Episode 3674
Mikey Episode Number: 3674 Date: Tuesday, July 29, 1997 Sponsors: Z, 11 Season 11: 1997 - 1998 Writer: Judy Freudberg 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1997 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: One Way |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Four Tops sing "Please Be Careful," a song about safely crossing the street. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Christopher Clumsy jumps over a hole, and falls into another one. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie decides to set up an apple-selling stand, and has everything he needs, leaving out the apples |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Kevin Clash sings a Fats Waller classic "Your Feet's Too Big" Artist: Sally Cruikshank |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Clown Honking #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|The Mad Painter #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Eleven Cheer |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Robin the Frog sings "Halfway Down the Stairs" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|I Love You, in American Sign Language Artist: Steve Finkin |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Trapeze artist addition and subtraction |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Z for Zebu |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Cards: Z - Zydeco |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"ZZ Blues" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Wegman's dogs get next to each other in pictures |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Camp Wannagohoma: Grover tries to teach his campers (including Roosevelt Franklin) about what an island is, but he gets his vocabulary mixed up. He also fails to notice when the campers board the motorboat for lunch, leaving him stranded. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings "The Inside Story," which shows what's inside various household objects. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Mokey, Boober, and Wembley sing "Voodoo Spell" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|The sign CLOSED spins around |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Take a Breath." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|After sounding out the word "shadow," the Two-Headed Monster play with their shadow. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Kathy, Shawn, Min, and Derek see a spooky shadow on the wall in their school, and it turns out to be Baby Bop, in which she's afraid of the thunderstorm, the dark, and the shadows. Her friends were relieved and they sing "The Shadow Song." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|City Alphabet (Joe Raposo instrumental with kid voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Blue Suede Shoes" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A mosquito bites a man and a dog, who agree to scratch each other's backs. Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Little Chrissy and the Alphabeats sing "Count it Higher." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Z for Zipper |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Zig Zag Dance" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter - Z - Zoo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Puzzle Place Song | style="text-align: center"|Kiki sings "On My Own" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings the "Frog Struggle Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A man (voice of Richard Hunt) answers the TELEPHONE and gives it to the plant. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Looking for squares in the city (Maria voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit's Lectures: Kermit the Frog talks about the letter Z, but it turns up and becomes an N. It all ends when the Z starts to zoom around Kermit (using CGI effects) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|What’s Missing: Parrot |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide